A rotation damper is known for example from DE 102 31 079 A1. Several blades are arranged inside a working space filled with a viscous medium, on a shaft which is coupled to a shaft of a belt retractor in the case of an accident. A rotation of the belt retractor shaft, which is brought about by a strong traction on the safety belt in the case of an impact, is therefore transferred to the blades and is damped due to the high viscosity of the fluid.
The invention provides a rotation damper which is distinguished by an alternative and particularly simple development.